A Safe Hideaway
by KatyaCatz
Summary: "Where shall we go next?" "How about some place safe and quiet." Rose asked for the impossible. But that's what the Doctor does best. Ten and Rose pairing. Takes place before Rose get sucked into the void.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Author's Note: Story takes place before Rose is sucked into the void in Season Three. (I think it's three maybe it's Two). But beyond that no spoilers or anything. Tenth Doctor and Rose pairing. This chapter is the**** prologue, it will be marked as chapter one so I guess I'll call the next chapter chapter two even though it's pretty much chapter one.**

Prologue: My Story

Somehow I knew I'd be torn apart from the Doctor. Soon. But before that happened I wanted some time off from saving the world. A relaxing trip alone with him. With no alien invasions or parents barging in at the wrong times. It was the last time I kissed him before I was sucked into the void. I miss him so much it hurts. Every moment I spent with the Doctor was terrifying and dangerous. Nevertheless I loved it. I, Rose Tyler, loved every terrifying, outrageous, impossible, and beautiful moment I spent with the Doctor. Because I've learned things, seen things, and heard things you can only experience with the Doctor. And even more so I loved the Doctor himself. I still do. My heart still breaks every time I think of him. It's been such a long time since I've seen. Held his hand. I suppose he's out there right now. Traveling with a new young and beautiful girl. While I'm stuck on this world. Wondering if I'll ever see the Doctor again.

**P.S. If anyone want to be a beta reader message me!**

**I suppose it's too early on in the story to ask you to review. Oh well.**

**Until next time, please follow/fave/ whatever it is you humans do.**

**But seriously shortest prologue in the history of prologues. **


	2. Chapter 2: Someplace Quiet

Chapter Two: Some Place Quiet

The Doctor sat beside Rose, holding her hand as they watched a colorful and vibrant movie in London, year 2027. Only then small pink carnivorous aliens invaded, looking at Earth as a feeding place for them. With a sonic screwdriver, Torchwood, and a lot panicking the time lord and his companion made it just in time before the aliens could eat everyone. But that's a story for another time. Let's fast forward to they save the world and are back inside the TARDIS, ready for another adventure.

"That was fun." Rose said, panting and exhausted.

"Where shall we go next?" The Doctor said, already recovered and ready to save another planet.

"How about someplace safe and quiet."

"Safe?"

"You know like not almost dying."

"Now you've known from the beginning that when you travel with me there's always going to be danger."

"I know and I love it. But. I mean you're saying you've never gone somewhere where no one died or the world almost exploded."  
"Not before Gallifrey was destroyed by the Daleks." He muttered, too quiet for his companion to hear. "Oh I suppose I'll give it a try. But don't expect that no aliens will come rushing in or no on will try to eat us alive. You got that?"

"Okay," the blonde giggled. Suddenly her voice changed and she became more serious. "But Doctor."

"Yes?"

"Forgive me."  
"What for?"

But instead of replying she pulled the man closer and pressed his lips against her own. The man didn't waste a second to wrap his arms around her waist. It was sudden yes, but it had been too long.

"I forgive you." The Doctor said, voice wobbly and squeaky..

"Eh hem," He cleared his throat, his voice back to normal. "I forgive you."

Still in a bit of shock, the time lord tried to keep his cool while he whirled the two through time and space, some place unknown.

_I hope I didn't just screw everything up. _Rose thought to herself. No matter, she enjoyed it. And hopefully on their trip there would be a lot more coming her way. _You'll be torn apart from him soon._ She heard a voice say. _Impossible, the Doctor would never leave me._ Then again before he regenerated, he sent her back on Earth to be safe. _It must be the Daleks. It's always the Daleks._

But before her mind could wander off to unwanted territory, she focused on the Doctor. Adorable as he flipped switched and ranted about alien things. Rose didn't mind not understanding what he said. And as long as she was with him it would stay that way forever.

**Author's Note: Okay the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Beta reader. Message me. **


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note: okay okay don't shoot me but Jenna and Dalton are original characters. They aren't the main characters cause the Tenth and Rose still are but Jenna and Dalton still come into the story quite a bit. Thanks for reading. Please review if you like it, hate it, or have suggestions :)**

Chapter Three: Unexpected Visitors

They stepped outside onto a landscape of fresh snow, shining from the full moon. The only building in sight was a small log cabin surrounded by evergreens. The wind was gently pushing the snow to the East. The TARDIS parked only ten yards away.

"It's beautiful."

"Alaska 1872. And this Rose Tyler is where we'll be staying." The Doctor motioned towards the cabin."

"Isn't it a bit small. Not that I mind. You and me. Just the two of us. Alone in a small wooden cabin in the Winter."

"Well I wouldn't really call it small." He swung the door open and switched on a light. Despite it's outward appearance, it was actually quite large.

"It's bigger on the inside." Rose gaped, taking in the leather couches and chairs accompanied by a television. "There's telly in 1872."

"Seems like you'd be used to this by now."

"What if someone came in? Someone who wasn't supposed to."

"Oh well no one else can get in. I'm the only person who has a key. Someone else has one but they never come here."

"Define never."

"Pardon me?" The Doctor stood beside Rose in the kitchen. She was staring into a bedroom. A large lump was covered in blankets going up and down as it breathed heavily.

"Impossible." He walked towards the bed. A man and woman were lying together.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" The blond questioned, careful to be quiet.

"Yes I know them. At least the girl. We used to travel together. Not so sure about the guy."

"Kinda figured." She muttered.

He flipped on the switch and backed away towards the door. It wasn't always wise to wake people up in the middle of the night, but he figured his presence would be welcomed. The girl and guy both slowly sat upright in bed. When the girl saw the Doctor, she jumped out of bed to greet him.

"Doctor?" She asked, confused when she saw him standing there.

"It's been a while hasn't it."

"Yes it has." She smiled, and got up to hug him, still obviously tired. Rose looked at her. She was brunette, her dark hair messy and tangled from just getting out of bed. Her eyes were dark brown as well, with specks of gold. She was in plaid pajamas shorts and a white tank top, showing off her tanned skin. Generally Rose didn't like meeting the Doctor's past companions, but because she had another man in her bed she didn't really mind.

"I see you've regenerated," she said, looking him up and down. "Very nice. I like the suit too."

"Ah Jenna this is Rose, Rose this is Jenna."

"Nice to meet you Rose." Jenna said, waving to her.

"And this is Dalton, my fiance." She said pointing to the man in her bed, who was sitting up looking very confused.

"Hello." He waved.

"So tell me, why are you here?"

"Maybe in the morning. If you don't mind, we would like to sleep. It is about two in the morning." The brunette said, yawning for added effect.

"Right, see ya later then."

"Good night." She crawled back into bed and Rose switched the lights off before they left.

"I'm a bit tired myself, where's another bedroom?"

"This way." He opened a door from the kitchen and lead them down a set of stairs. There was a spacious room, lit up by scattered lamps and ceiling lights. The walls were painted a creamy beige. The Doctor hopped onto the bed in the corner, Rose followed his example, getting under the covers and snuggling up to her friend. It was a king bed, with red quilts and matching pillows.

**Author's Note: The chapters will get longer, I promise :) But tell me, would you rather have short chapters and me updating more frequently, or longer chapters and not as often? Maybe I'll make a poll and you can visit my profile and check it out. **

**CHAPTER FOUR: More about Jenna and her planet Zablanc. **


End file.
